


Can You Play For Me?

by MiraculousLover18



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Give this poor child a hug, Mari is a good friend, Memories, SADrien, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousLover18/pseuds/MiraculousLover18
Summary: Memories are hard to look back on, but she's there for him and always will be.





	Can You Play For Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Their_Destinys_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Their_Destinys_Writer/gifts).



“C-could you maybe play for me?” Marinette stuttered nervously. Adrien nodded embarrassed. As soon as his fingers hit the first note, Marinette’s jaw dropped in awe.

His fingers flew over the keys flawlessly. Everyone note he played was perfect. It was the most beautiful song she’d ever heard. When he finished and looked up grinning sheepishly.

“Well what’d you think?”

“That, that was the most beautiful t-thing I’ve ever heard.” His cheeks flushed and he looked down blushing. “It was actually was a pretty simple one. My mom used to play it with me before, she uh, left.” He looked down before muttering, “Sometimes I look up expecting her to be there, but she isn’t.”

Marinette put her hands over her mouth in shock. “Adrien I-“

“I’m fine. Do you want me to teach it to you?” Marinette nodded and she soon found herself in his lap, blushing furiously. He put his hands over hers gently. He gasped in pain and Marinette suddenly felt a teardrop splash on her neck.

 

 

_A little blond boy is sitting on his mother’s lap_

 

_The mother is playing the piano and he looks up in awe and happiness._

 

_She finishes and looks down smiling_

 

_Mommy Mommy! Teach me! He begs_

 

_She laughs and nods. The little boy eagerly places his small hands on the keys and she places hers over his, gently guiding him to the right notes._

 

_The memory fades out as the two can be heard laughing._

 

 

Marinette whipped her head around and her mouth opened in shock for the second time that day.

“Adrien?”

 

Adrien put on a fake smile to reassure her. “I’m fine, really.”

 

“No, you’re obviously not ok Adrien,” she said standing up. “Please don’t fake it, I’m your friend and I care about you.” She gently reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. A tear leaked streaked down his face. Marinette was dumbfounded. She had never seen him like this before; never knew he was hiding so much pain. Albeit hesitantly she slowly wrapped her around him.

He buried his head in her neck inhaling shaky breaths. “I’m sorry,” he whispered faintly. “No, don’t be. It’s ok not to be ok sometimes.” she murmured.

In her determination to help her friend, she had completely lost her stutter and nervousness. It didn’t matter to her whether she liked him or not. All she knew was that a friend needed her. Adrien let out a quiet sob, and Marinette held him tighter. Eventually, he hugged her back. Marinette stood there quietly rubbing his back soothingly. The two stay like that for a long time, neither wanting to ever let go. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a few comics like this and decided to write a short little fic. This was originally for Adrienette month, even though I'm super late. Enjoy! If you have any prompts or questions feel free to leave them in the comments!


End file.
